The Only Friend
by Apritz
Summary: Gohan And Piccolo fic! R/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Only Friend  
  
  
Hey pplz. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT STUPID INTERVIEW WITH GOKU!!  
I didn't realise it was sooo short and...sucky! I did it really late at night so maybe that was the  
reason but still...it was too crappy for words! Very Very sorry!!! Oh yeah..there will be more  
chapters up soon!  
  
Anyway I don't own dbz.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Aw mom please? Please??" the little boy begged  
" No Gohan! I'm not going to say it again!" Chi Chi Yelled angrily  
"Can I go mom?" Gohan a sort of smirk on his young face  
" I SAID N..." She began but he cut her off.  
" You said you wouldn't say "no" again mom!" he exclaimed with a grin. It quickly turned  
into a look of guilt under his mothers glare.  
" Fine go! Leave me here! Leave your poor hardworking mother! What do I care? Go on!"  
She turned around and pretended to cry.  
Gohan still looked slightly guilty but he turned and walked out the front door and into the  
bright sunlight. I could see his mother at the window glaring at him, her tears forgotten.  
" Hey kid. Let's go." He grinned up at me and we blasted off toward the desert.  
" How have you been Mr Piccolo?" he inquired politely.  
"Same as always" I replied  
"Oh..well....um..." I glanced over at him. The boy looked as if he had something to say. I  
stopped in mid air and turned, facing him.  
"What is it? Spit it out."  
"Uh.....well...d'ya remember when you were training me? When we were training to beat  
Vegeta and that big guy?"  
"Yes. What of it?" I ask.  
"Well....remember that night when I asked you to my birthday party...and..and you told me to  
just go to sleep?"  
Yeah I remember." ::That was the night I made the promise to keep you safe:: I thought.  
" Well I'm gonna have my 7th birthday next week and we are having a party and it's gonna be  
good but it won't be unless you come and I'd really like you to come!" he said this all very  
fast.  
"Look kid. I don't have time for that." I answered gruffly.  
"Oh..I understand" Gohan had such a downcast look as he started flying again I accully  
decided to give up a whole day of peace.  
" Even though I don't have time I suppose I can still come." I called after him grudgingly.  
That simple sentence lit his face up into a happy grin and he zoomed back and wrapped me  
in what earthlings call a 'bear hug'.  
"Okay, okay That's enough. Let's get going." I lightly pushed him off and flew ahead of him  
so I had time to wipe the smile off my face.  
* * *  
Two days from the birth date celebration I was regretting my decision. I had asked Yamcha  
about parties one day when I was sparing with him out of boredom. He had said Kid's parties  
were loud, noisy and colourful with a lot of kids running around in bright clothing shrieking,  
blowing whistles and playing games and music.   
"I Won't be able to hear anything for at least a week afterwards." I grumbled to myself,  
"Why can't I say 'no' to that kid?"  
* * *  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well...was that betta?? I hope so...ugh...*cringe* never writing something like that interview  
again! Anyway  
C'ya!  
Apritz.  
Saiyajin warrior, First Class, Planet Neo Vegeta 


	2. Chapter 2

The Only friend: Chapter 2!  
  
Hope you like it! Second part of my Gohan/Piccolo fic! I want at least 5 reviews PLEASE!!!!  
Come on ppl please???  
Okay thanx!!!   
Still don't own dbz*sigh*...  
Btw This :: means he is thinking!!! And this is the time between being back on earth and  
the arrival of Freiza on earth.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
::Arg...I'm gonna hate this:: I knocked and almost at once the door flew open.  
"HI PICCOLO!!!" Gohan grinned and stepped aside to let me in.  
I was rather shocked. Sitting at the table were his mother, the Ox King, Krillin and Bulma.  
There were hats and streamers and balloons but none of his...friends...no kids..no music no  
clown. Nothing that you would find at a normal kids party.  
Gohan was motioning me to sit. I took off my cape and turban and sat, trying to ignore the  
death glare Chi Chi was giving me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Every time I refused food they offered me Chi Chi glared at me, like it was my fault I was a  
Namek and could only drink water. My sensitive hearing managed to pick up her mutterings  
from the kitchen and from what I could hear she would prefer me dead. The others had  
nothing to say to me. Even Krillin couldn't think of anything. He usually was able to talk to  
me about fighting but with Chi Chi around I could see why he didn't. I sighed again.  
:: This isn't how a party should be. How is this fun? Even for Gohan!:: I was snapped out of  
my thoughts by all the lights suddenly going out, plunging us all into darkness. I was about  
to ask what the hell was going on when I saw a light coming from the kitchen, moving slowly  
towards us. I looked over at Gohan. He had an expression of delight on his young face as he  
stared intently at the doorway. I smiled at him through the darkness. Then it emerged. What  
Tein called a birthday cake. 7 Candles sat atop the multi layed chocolate cake. Fruit slices  
covered the edge of the toy, surrounding the words:  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!  
  
The cake was cut and dished out to everyone else. They ate the cake and chatted amicably. I  
drank some more water. I would have liked to talk to Gohan but he seemed to be sitting as  
far away form me as possible. This made me suspect he didn't choose the seating  
arrangements. I was just beggining to think of how much training I could have gotten done  
when Bulma jumped up. "Okay! That's it! I can't take it any longer! It's time for you to open  
your presents!"she practically shouted.  
  
::Presents? What presents? I didn't know...:: I felt like kicking myself. Hard. I watched  
quietly while he got gifts from the others. Books...books...and more books. But while Chi  
Chi's back was turned Bulma slipped him some chocolates and sweets, Krillin gave a new gi  
and his grandfather gave him a ball to kick. They were all stored in capsules and Gohan  
slipped them into his pocket with a thankful grin. Then they all turned to me. Now I have  
learned to hide my feelings on the outside but inside I was squirming with guilt and it was  
highly uncomfortable.   
" I know you didn't know Mr Piccolo." Gohan piped up. "It's no big deal." The kids grin  
didn't fade one bit.  
I gave him a small smile but the nagging guilt was still there at the back of my mind.  
The "party" broke up then. Soon only Gohan and I were left, sitting outside. I decided to ask  
the question that had been loitering in my brain ever since I arrived.  
"Gohan?"  
"Yes Mr Piccolo?"  
"Why couldn't any of your friends come today?"  
The kids face fell. He looked so sad and lonely.  
"I have no friends." he answered softly and looked away.  
"Why?" I tried to hide my curiosity.  
" 'Cause every kid I meet thinks I'm a wimp and a nerd." a frown crossed his you face.  
"Well don't listen to them. You're brave and a fighter. And you are the smartest person I  
know."  
Gohan gave a weak smile "Thank you Mr Piccolo. The only friend I need is you." Then he  
jumped up and ran to his house. At the door he paused and gave a little wave before ducking  
inside and closing the door behind him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You like?? Next chapter up soon!! Till next time!  
Apritz  
Saiyajin Warrior, First class, Planet Neo Vegeta 


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Friend Ch 3  
  
Okay! You want it, You got it! Here it is! The third and final chapter of The Only Friend!  
^_^ I hope you like it!  
Oh yeah...I still got no dbz....*sob*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I was flying back to my home I noticed a tree. Normally this would not surprise me  
because I do live in a forest but this tree was different. It was the same species as the trees on  
Namek were. I landed next to it and studied it for a while. I guessed that a seed for Namek  
must have come here via the clothing of the Namekians that had come here not so long ago.  
Then it hit me. I knew what to get Gohan. I sliced the tree at it's base leaving only the stump  
and then took the tuft of branches and foliage off. I then picked up the trunk and continued to  
my place.  
  
I landed in front of my cabin and walked in. I lay the trunk in the middle of the floor and then  
went to get It. It was an old bark and rope book given to me by one of the elders during their  
stay here. I sat cross legged on the floor and leaned the book against the trunk. I opened it  
and began searching for the correct page.  
  
It was somewhere towards middle. I found the page and began to study the intricate designs  
on them. I carefully cut the wood with my ki, slicing it into thin discs. I picked the best two  
out of all of them and began carving the detail into them.  
  
I was up all night and well into the next morning but finally they were done. I surveyed my  
handy work then slid them under my sash and flew off to find Gohan.  
  
I found him working at his desk and for a moment I stood watching him throught his open  
window. Then I walked up to his house.  
"Hey Gohan." I said standing just outside the window.  
"Hey Mr Piccolo what's up?" He said smilingly   
"Want to fly?"  
"Sure thing!" He hopped out of the window and we took off.  
After a little while I found my voice again.  
"Gohan?" we hovered in mid air  
"Yes?" he inquired  
"I'm...I'm sorry that I didn't get you a birthday present." I started awkwardly.  
"I told you it was okay Piccolo!" he said.  
"Well I got you something...I don't know if you will like it...and I don't expect you to know  
what it is..Here." I pulled the two discs you and handed one to him.  
"It's really pretty....Thank you Piccolo"The boy look slightly amazed  
"I made them. They symbolise our friendship. They fit together..see?" I put them together  
creating one large disc with his discs symbol on one side and mine on the other.  
Gohan looked awed and then his face broke into a happy grin and he jumped into my arms  
happy tear streaming out of his eyes.  
"You really are the only friend I will ever need!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah I know it's a bit short but what can ya do.  
NOTHING!!! hm....I hope you liked it R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
C'ya!   
Apritz  
Saiyajin Warrior, First Class, Planet Neo Vegeta.  



End file.
